Un principio diferente
by LucyChan-MKR
Summary: Lo siento – sonrió tontamente – soy Paige Matthews y... – los nervios le hacían sentir el temblor de sus piernas.Y…. – la morena de cabello negro comenzaba a impacientarse.
1. Algo diferente

_Primero aclaro que ni Charmed ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertece. Gracias Aaron Spelling por estos 8 años de Charmed._

_Aclaro también, me estoy basando en el final de la tercera temporada de Charmed, dándole una abertura diferente a la cuarta temporada, que pasaría si..._

* * *

_Shax salió y trás de si la puerta de la mansión vistoria se cerró dejando  
caer los ultimos rasgos de cristales en ella,  
dentro dos hermanas se debatían entre la vida y la muerte,  
lejos de ahí la menor del linaje Halliwell no sospechaba siquiera  
que había sido traicionada por los que le habían prometido ayuda,  
una mala jugarreta y un peligro latente de que el gran poder de tres se viera roto...  
había dado inició la cuanta regresiva para el mundo de la magia blanca  
ahora que dos de sus miembros morían... _

* * *

**Capitulo 1. -**

**Algo Diferente...**

* * *

Phoebe y Leo orbitaron a la sala de la mansión y al llegar encontraron la puerta con los vidrios rotos, la pared por terminar de venirse abajo y muchos escombros en el suelo, macetas hechas añicos y tierra tirada por doquier. Ambos cayeron en pánico al no encontrar el cuerpo de ninguna de las hermanas no había más rastro que la sangre en el suelo juntos a los pedazos de madera que eran parte de las paredes donde horas antes shax las impactará con violencia. 

------

Leo mis hermanas! – Phoebe estaba al borde de la histeria había tratado por todos los medios tener algún tipo de premonición que le diera pista de sus hermanas, pero nada.

Leo por su parte trataba de localizarlas – creo que las encontré – dijo volviéndose hacia una phoebe con las manos en el rostro y los ojos llorosos, al parecer esas palabras fueron una tabla de salvación y sin pensarlo dos veces.

El "creo" me basta ahora, VAMOS – rápidamente ambos orbitaron.

-----

Estaba ahí sentada desde hace mucho rato, largo rato, se froto los ojos estaba exhausta pero no podía abandonarlas ni pensarlo ya estaba metida hasta el fondo, de lo que sea que te tejiera alrededor de estas personas.

_Ya ni modo_ – suspiro hondo – _pero si resultaran ser…_ - el médico que salio de la sala llamó su atención fue el que la atendió cuando llegó, corrió hacia él, con la esperanza de tener noticias.

Doctor, como se encuentran? – en verdad estaba angustiada por ellas.

Él solo se limito a disimular un mal gesto, como intento de sonrisa; cosa que no le agrado en nada a la joven – no voy a mentirle señorita una de sus hermanas esta muy grave – pareció revisar algunas anotaciones en su tableta.

Cual de las dos? – pregunto apresuradamente, comenzaba a impacientarse.

La srita. Prudence – _quien de las dos era_, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de analizarlas, solo recordaba el color de sus blusas – disculpe doctor – trato de ser convincente – pero podría decirme si ella era la de la blusa rosa?.

Le pareció una broma, al médico, pero tomando en cuenta que encontrar a sus familiares de esa forma no era nada grato, tenia razones para estar en estado de shock – no señorita esa la Srita. Piper.

_Señorita, entonces no estaba casada?_ – Tendría más tiempo, después, ahora no era el momento – quiere decirme que tiene mi… hermana, por favor – el corazón habló por ella.

Señorita su hermana sufrió graves contusiones en la cabeza, y se rompió varias huesos; entre ellos tres costillas, la tibia y un brazo. – decía al mismo tiempo que volvió a leer su informe.

Pero… eso que quiere decir? – no podía evitarlo las lágrimas comenzaban a formarse – ósea, no se nada de medicina, pero eso no es grave, o si?

El medico le sonrió como un padre a una hija, puso una mano en su hombro y le invito a sentarse en las bancas donde minutos antes se hallaba descansado – tiene usted razón srita. En este momento los huesos son lo de menos para fortuna son fracturas leves, no son zonas tan graves y sanaran rápido… pero – ese pero le hizo perder el suelo – su hermana sufrió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza a la altura del cerebelo ahí se ha producido un coagulo, por el lugar donde se encuentra es muy difícil de operar, pero si lo dejamos ahí el daño podría ser mayor, debemos operar señorita.

_Como, operar, pero ni siquiera era…, podría morir… NO!_ - NO, doctor por favor… No deje que se muera, sálvela por favor! – sin saber porque su corazón sintió de repente un enorme vació y una sensación de incertidumbre cubrió todo su cuerpo, el suelo a sus pies pareció desaparecer por un instante.

Eso haremos, se lo prometo – sonrió lo mas calmadamente posible, que se podía sonreír en una situación así, nunca era fácil decirle ese tipo de cosas a la familia de sus pacientes – pero, antes… debe firmarme un permiso.

Doctor no habrá problema si no llevamos el mismo apellido? – la cara de confusión el medico no se hizo esperar – es que somos medias hermanas, usted… sabe… - trataba de convencerse ella misma de sus palabras, recibió una seña de aprobación.

------

Entre tanto en la sala de espera una joven castaña clara llegaba corriendo prácticamente arrastrando a su cuñado – date prisa! – le apuró.

Phoebe calma! – pido en suplica sentía que su brazo estaba a punto de separarse de su cuerpo.

Señorita – aporreó las palmas en el escritorio frente a la enfermera, un poco molesta por la actitud de la joven; la enfermera le miró en espera de que le preguntase algo – podría decirme si se encuentran en este hospital, las Sritas. Halliwell? – la desesperación de la joven borró cualquier pensamiento en su contra, tecleo rápidamente en la computadora.

Si están registradas las trajeron hace apenas un par de horas, su estado es crítico – indicó la enfermera.

Soy su hermana – señaló al hombre junto a ella – el es el esposo de una de ellas, podría decirnos hacia donde es? – la enfermera señalo hacia su lado derecho y quiso mencionarles que su otra hermana se hallaba desde hacia rato con ellas pero no le dio tiempo para cuando lo notó la joven mujer corría arrastrando al pobre hombre del brazo.

* * *

_Bueno es corto lo se, pero espero que les guste y que me dejen reviews por FAVOR!  
Este es el inicio de un pequeña historia sobre lo que sería la vida de nuestras queridas brujas si las circunstancias que las embolvieran fueran diferentes. Ya he comenzado el segundo capitulo_, _asi que por favor dejen reviews son muy importantes para saber si les ha gustado la historia y si desean que la continue_  



	2. Y todo comenzo así

_Aclaraciones: _

_Ni Charmed ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertece. _

_Gracias Aaron Spelling por estos 8 años de Charmed._

_Me estoy basando en el final de la tercera temporada de Charmed, dándole una abertura diferente a la cuarta temporada, así que nada de lo que sucedió de la cuarta termporada en adelante esta contemplado aquí ._

_Bueno comencemos..._

* * *

**Capitulo II. -**

**Y todo comenzo así**

* * *

No se dio cuanta de la hora, hasta que sintió que sus hombros cargaban un gran peso. Tomó un sorbo de café. Miró el reloj, pasaban de las ocho de la noche. Giró para mirar su asiento: tieso y frío, como había sido su vida últimamente.

Caminó hacia él, pudo sentir la heladez del respaldo, pero no le importó mucho. Cerró los ojos, viejos recuerdos invadieron su mente, recuerdos dolorosos, recuerdos que, alguna vez creyó haber superado.

_Papá, mamá_, en que estoy metida? – entre sus manos hacia girar el vaso de unicel. Unas cuantas voces se acercaban hacia ella, eran unas enfermeras.

Esta mañana había recibido unos papeles muy importantes. Papeles que le enviara el detective, que meses atrás contratará. Su mente viajó hasta aquel momento.

------------------

Aún recordaba el nerviosismo con el que abrió el sobre, las manos le temblaban, y tuvo que tomar asiento antes de sacar algún documento.

Introdujo su mano en el sobre, sintió un pequeño papel al fondo; quiso sacar antes, lo que parecían ser fotografías, al menos eso dedujo por la textura del papel; pero se controlo. Pensó en dejar lo mejor para lo ultimo.

Sacó la pequeña nota y la leyó con mucho cuidado – _Señorita, le envió las fotografías de la familia que estoy investigando en este momento, pero le suplico que no se haga ilusiones al respecto, hay algunas inconsistencias en la investigación que aun debo aclarar, por el momento es todo, me comunicaré con usted lo más pronto que me sea posible_ – más abajo el papel venía firmado con el nombre del investigador. Suspiró hondo.

Con los nervios de punta sacó una a una las fotografías, solo eran tres, y todas: boca abajo. Volteó la última que sacará del sobre y descubrió en ella la imagen de una mujer joven, un tanto mayor que ella, tomo las otras dos y repitió el proceso, en cada una se hallaba una mujer diferente, las dos parecían un tanto mayores que la primera. Las tres con el cabello largo.

_Podrían ser…, ellas podrían ser las personas a las que he buscado desde entonces…_- el teléfono sonó, seguramente era de las oficinas, de su trabajo. Levanto con desgano el auricular – Aló? – la expresión de su rostro cambio súbitamente, parecía decepcionada – entiendo, entonces es casi nula que esa familia, haya sido…, si entiendo, muchas gracias, si… yo le depositaré lo más pronto posible – suspiró como si ese suspiró se llevará lo último de su alma.

Tonta – se dijo así misma – pero de sueños vive el hombre – sonrió con melancolía al ver las fotos sobre su pequeña mesa de sala – Hubiera sido lindo que ustedes… - no terminó la frase miró su reloj de mano, pasaban las 9 de la mañana, hacía una hora debía estar en su escritorio.

Tomó su chaqueta naranja y sus llaves. Iba de salida, cuando pareció recordar algo, cerró la puerta y tomo una de las fotografías de la mesa. La analizó con cuidado y le dio la vuelta, en ella venía una dirección – podría ser… ? – sacó el celular y apunto en el, la dirección, volvió a dejar la fotografía en la mesa y salió de su departamento.

Para cuando sus pasos ya no se escucharon más, una brisa se coló por la ventana e hizo volar hasta el suelo una de las fotografías.

------------------

Abrió un poco los ojos, su vista cansada le mostraba las luces en el techo. Los entrecerró más pues la luz blanca le molestó un tanto.

Notó que aún tenía el vaso con café. Sintió unas enormes ganas de probar su cama. Aquella silla estaba acabando con su espalda.

Decidió ir al baño a mojarse la cara. Se acercó a un enfermera que amablemente le explicó hacia donde ir, tiró el vaso vacío al basurero y desapareció entre los blancos pasillos del hospital.

------------------

Justo en ese momento una mujer rubia llegaba, con pasos presurosos, junto a un hombre de cabellos castaños. Ambos buscaban ansiosos, con la mirada, a alguna persona que les diera la información que buscaban.

Leo – llamó al notar a un médico salir de una las habitaciones. Él entendió a la perfección a que se refería su protegida y se dirigió hacia el galeno.

Disculpe – llamo al médico con canas – usted podría informarme sobre unas personas, que recién fueron ingresadas?

Con gusto podría ayudarle, pero dígame de quienes se trata – lo miró con amabilidad.

Verá – intervino la rubia – se trata de mis hermanas – el médico la miró un poco contrariado y no se explicaba el porque – Piper y Prudente Halliwell.

Usted es hermana de las pacientes? – un gesto de confusión se formó en el rostro del galeno.

Si – respondió con naturalidad sin dejar de mostrar preocupación y ansiedad – podría decirnos por favor como se encuentran?

Es que acaso no les han comunicado su estado? – ahora los confundidos eran ella y su guía.

¿Comunicarnos¿quién? – su naturaleza curiosa y el nerviosismo salieron a flote, su cuñado la tomo del brazo haciéndole una seña para que se calmase.

Lo que sucede es que nosotros acabamos de llegar de un viaje de… del sur – excuso el guía – acabamos de llegar y…

Entiendo – el galeno aun un tanto aturdido, buscó unos papeles en su paleta – y les explico de la situación de cada una.

Ya nos ha sido autorizada la intervención para su hermana mayor – se acomodó las gafas y miró de reojo a la joven rubia, tenía cierto aire familiar.

Después de saber el crítico estado en que se encontraba la mayor de las Halliwell, decidieron no hacer más sospechosa su llegada al hospital, así que sea quien haya sido la persona que las llevará se lo agradecerían toda la vida.

Pero no se quedarían con los brazos cruzados, dejándolas en las manos de los médicos, no es que no confiaran en ellos, pero podían salvarlas y eso era precisamente lo que iban a hacer.

Disculpe señorita podría preguntarle algo sin parecer indiscreto – la pobre mujer aún trataba de averiguar quien podría haber firmado para que pudieran intervenir a su hermana.

Dígame – respondió comiéndose las uñas, mientras su cuñado le frotaba los hombros.

¿Usted tiene otra hermana? – la pregunta tomó por sorpresa a ambos.

Pues verá… - intentaba hallar una respuesta, cuando el médico colocó sus gafas en la bolsa de su bata.

"_es que somos medias hermanas, usted… sabe…"_ Entiendo – sonrió – esta bien, eso era todo.

Doctor – lo detuvo la rubia – podría pasar a ver a mi hermana… Piper – aclaró.

Esta bien pero solo un momento, aun esta muy delicada – les indicó que los siguiera y así lo hicieron.

------------------

Mientras tanto en el baño una mujer morena, de cabellara negra se secaba la cara – Paige Mattews, en que te habrás metido? – miró su reflejo en el espejo. Tomó su bolso, se disponía a volver a la sala de espera. Quizá el destino había predicho que ese era el momento para conocer a la verdadera hermana de aquellas mujeres.

* * *

Bueno hasta aqui el segundo capitulo. Siento que me quedo muy corto, ustedes que dicen? 

PaolaPotter: Un agradacimiento en especial a ti, por ser mi primera (y hasta ahora unica lectora, espero que eso cambie con el tiempo) lectora. De verdad te gusto, el capitulo? QUE BUENO!

Cualquier cosa, critica, sugerencia, todo en los reviwes, por favor, para saber si les gusta y que quisieran ver.  
Nos estamos leyendo hasta el siguiente cap.


	3. Misterios parte I

_Aclaraciones: _

_Ni Charmed ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertece. _

_Gracias Aaron Spelling por estos 8 años de Charmed._

* * *

**Capitulo III.-**

**Misterios (Parte I)  
**

* * *

¿Sabes Leo… - jugaba con sus manos, mientras hablaba en susurros – en estos momentos es cuando me doy cuenta de lo inútil que son mis poderes… - gruesas lágrimas caían sobre sus ropas. Intentaba mirar sus manos pero las lágrima le nublan un tanto la vista. 

Esperaba que en cualquier momento, el cielo le concediera un milagro y se convirtiese en un ángel como su guía, para así poder sanar a sus hermanas.

No digas eso – sus manos dejaban de brillar – no lo pienses siquiera – la miró con ternura – estoy seguro que ellas agradecen todo lo que haces.

Si claro – pronuncio con sarcasmo – primero las dejo solas y después no puede sacarlas de aquí sin que corran peligro – se llevó las manos a la cara – Leo… - la voz se le quebró en ese instante – si alguna de ellas me falta… - se limpió los ojos – yo…

Eso no pasará, por que yo estoy aquí para cuidarlas, recuerdas? – sonrió.

Frente a él, se hallaba Piper sobre la cama, conectada a miles de aparatos. Movió un poco los ojos, para después abrirlos un poco. Parpadeo con suavidad, para abrirlos ojos por completo segundos después.

Gracias al cielo! – balbuceó las lágrimas volvieron a sus ojos - ¿Te sientes bien? – tomó la mano fría de su hermana.

¿Dónde estoy? – quiso levantar la otra mano; tenía la intención de tocarse la frente, pues la cabeza le dolía mucho, pero en ese momento se percató del catéter en su muñeca.

Leo!, Phoebe! – se mente viajó hasta el ultimo instante conciente que tuvo – Prue! – hizo intentos por levantarse, pero tanto Phoebe como Leo se lo impidieron.

Tranquila – habló lo más calmada que pudo – ella estará bien! – Se limpio, de nuevo las lagrimas – verás Piper, a Prue la tienen un cirugía.

Y que…? – Arqueó la ceja - ¿Qué esperas? – volteó hacía su esposo – deberías haber sanado primero a ella! – Piper no se caracterizaba por su paciencia. Los otros solo se miraron entre sí.

Cariño, tranquilízate, por favor – habló la castaña – lo haremos, pero primero debes saber algo… - el rostro de Piper se tensó, Phoebe utilizaba ese tono cuando algo no iba bien, y por la cara que puso al momento de hablar era mucho más grave de lo que quizá se imaginaba.

------------------------------------

Hacía rato que había salido del baño, y llegó a la sala de espera justo cuando una mujer castaña y un hombre rubio, entraban a la habitación designada para Piper. No supo que hacer así que, intentó actuar con naturalidad, mientras su mente trataba de reconocer la imagen de aquella castaña, hasta un recuerdo acudió a su mente como un golpe. Aquella castaña era una de las mujeres de las fotografías, ella debía ser la hermana menor, Phoebe.

Sintió que el corazón se le aceleró aun más de lo normal, se llevó las manos al pecho. Si bien se había hecho a la idea de tener que enfrentarse a la familia, esto era demasiado para ella.

Se alejó un poco de aquellos corredores y permaneció casi oculta por mucho rato. Por momentos su mirada se quedaba fija: en la puerta de la habitación, esperaba que en algún momento alguno de los que entrase, saliera.

* * *

Afuera miles de periodistas y pseudo periodistas se arremolinaban a las puertas del hospital, el rumor de la muerte del reconocido Dr. Griffis y la extraña manera en que esta se había suscitado; se regó como pólvora. 

Para cuando los medios supieron de la relación del apellido Halliwell, en estas turbias circunstancias, averiguaron más pronto que tarde todos lo detalles posibles sobre esta familia. Ahora la prensa se peleaba entre sí por ser el primero en conseguir la nota.

* * *

Miro el reloj en la pared y miró el de su muñeca, la cirugía estaba tardando más de la cuenta, para esas horas Piper estaba completamente repuesta y Leo se encargaba del papeleo. 

_Ojala la magia sirviera para estos tramites_ – habían pasado solo escasas horas de lo ocurrió y ya eran acosadas por la prensa. Sin duda esto traería muy malas consecuencias, pero la verdad, ese era el menor de los males.

Mucho habían pensado, ella y el guía blanco, sobre aquella extraña mujer que ayudó a sus hermanas. Como por asares del destino, no habían podido dar con ella, quizás y muy lamentablemente fuese una persona que gustaba de hacer buenas acciones.

O en el peor de los casos un demonio al acecho, en espera del mejor momento para atacar.

Un galeno embestido con una bata azul, salía del quirófano. Con los ojos cansados se acercó hacia la joven castaña – Miss Halliwell? – asintió. La voz suave y jovial del médico despertó confianza en la muchacha – la operación ha sido un éxito.

* * *

La decisión esta tomada. 

Siempre hemos velado por el bien.

El bien mayor.

Solo falta una pieza.

* * *

La operación fue un éxito Srita. Su hermana pronto estará en sala de recuperación – una blanca sonrisa asomó detrás del cubre bocas que llevaba. 

Con un suspiro prolongado de alivio, dejó relajar su cuerpo, todos y cada uno de sus músculos se fueron liberando de la tensión – gracias – tomó las manos del médico – en verdad muchas gracias! – sonrió ampliamente.

Ahora si me disculpa! – le devolvió el gesto.

Si claro, perdón – sonrió apenada, al notar que sujetaba con fuerza las manos del médico.

Su hermana estará en sala de cuidados intensivos en primera instancia – se retiró el gorro, e inició su camino por los pasillos. En ese momento un hombre rubio de ojos claro asomaba por otro pasillo.

Leo! – corrió a su encuentro.

* * *

Lejos, muy lejos de ahí… 

Un hombre completamente cubierto de una túnica negra, caminaba por otro tipo de pasillos, iluminados por antorchas, parecían más pasajes secretos que pasillos.

Sus amplias paredes y sus elevados techos, hacían que la luz de las antorchas iluminara, tan solo, pequeños tramos. Con estos elementos el ambiente no se hacía nada menos que lúgubre y misterioso.

Lo único que se escuchó durante un largo rato fue el eco de las pisadas, que se detuvieron delante de una puerta de madera, como aquella que tuvieran los antiguos castillos. Pronto el sonido de candados siendo abiertos se dejó escuchar, después, pareciera que alguien estuviese retirando cadenas y cerrojos.

El hombre con túnica se retiró del rostro la tela que lo cubría, dejando ver a un hombre moreno de cara cuadrada y ojos claros – es hora – habló con voz ronca – acto seguido extendió la mano y le entregó a su interlocutor una especie de medallón en forma de dos dragones.

Estos dragones formaban un círculo alrededor de una cruz egipcia y justo al centro de la cruz el símbolo de la trinidad – el equilibrio perfecto – susurró una voz de tras de la puerta.

Pronto será roto y nosotros podremos hacer de este mundo lo que deseamos – sonrió mientras una sombra tomo de sus manos el medallón.

* * *

No hay tiempo debemos darnos prisa. 

Si no actuamos con rapidez, el destino de la magia…

La magia blanca desaparecería.

------------------

Una orbe de luces doradas se hizo presente ante los hombres de túnica blanca, de ellas se formó la figura de un ser. Cubierto también de estas vestimentas el recién llegado extendió ambas manos, dejando ver sobre ellas una daga dorada con pequeñas incrustaciones de piedras.

Unos de los hombres, se descubrió el rostro; era un hombre mayor de rostro tranquilo y mirada serena, en sus cabellos se veían las canas que contrastaban con sus cabellos rubios – el poder de tres corre peligro…, debemos ser más rápidos y actuar con inteligencia – los hombres a su lado asintieron.

* * *

Entre callejones una bola de fuego se materializó en una forma humana, dejando ver a un joven de cabello castaño y mediana estatura. Con rasgos finos y vestido de traje negro, comenzó a caminar hacia la calle que asomaba el callejón, introdujo la mano izquierda dentro del saco y sacó unos lentes negros. Se puso los lentes y caminó unas cuadras hasta llegar al hospital. 

A la entrada un par de hombres y mujeres hacían guardia, algunos con cámaras otros con micrófonos. Pero todos con el mismo fin: conseguir una entrevista con las halliwell o por lo menos una de ellas.

* * *

Había estado largo rato mirando hacia la puerta de la habitación, no pretendía acercarse. Pensó que ya era demasiado tiempo ahí sin hacer nada, sin contar que probablemente ahora sería una desempleada más, así que tomó una decisión, tal vez no la mejor. 

Cogió el bolso de la silla donde la tenía, se miró al espejo y tomó valor.

------------------------------------

Gracias - musitó al tomar la bolsa que le extendiera su cuñado. La abuela tenía su propia receta de té para los nervios y justo ahora pretendía utilizarlo.

Había sido fácil, hasta cierto punto, conseguir los ingredientes del té, y gracias a su guía, Leo. Dadas las circunstancias, habían decidido que lo mejor para todos es que permanecieran en el hospital.

Y es que su más grande preocupación es que "el asesino de la Fuente" aún seguía con vida, y no solo eso sino que aún estando en un hospital, los demonios no se detendrían con su plan de acabar con las hermanas.

Podrían atacarnos, cuando quisieran - la mediana habló, mirando todos y cada uno de los aparatos a los que estaba conectada - estamos indefensas sin Prue, sin el poder de Tres.

Puede ser, pero no creo que lo hagan, parece no convenirles - Phoebe miraba por la ventana.

De eso no estamos seguros hay que… - comenzó a perder la paciencia.

Tranquila - tomó sus manos entre las suyas - Phoebe tiene razón, además, de querer atacarnos ya lo hubieran hecho¿no crees? - le sonrió.

Ahora lo que debemos hacer es ayudar a Prue - cerró las persianas.

------------------------------------

Se retiró los mechones de cabello que le caían en la frente y con el celular marcó el número de un taxi. Recordó cuando esta mañana escribía la dirección de aquella familia, y con eso su llegada a la vida de esas mujeres.

----------------------------------Flash Back----------------------------------

Aparcó el carro frente a una mansión victoriana - Calle Prescott - escuchó el sonido de cristales rompiéndose y se escondió bajo el volante.

Dudosa salió de su auto y camino hacía la entrada, cual fue su sorpresa al encontrar rotos, los cristales de la puerta principal. Asomó la cabeza por el marcó y encontró muebles o mejor dicho restos de lo que alguna vez fueron muebles, todo parecía estar hecho añicos.

Entró, se llevó las manos a la boca, al ver como por dentro era prácticamente ruinas. Apuntó estaba de salir corriendo cuando al darse la vuelta, vio a dos mujeres tendidas en el suelo, ambas estaban heridas.

Contempló los restos sobre los que estaban, parecían haberlas arrojado contra la pared.

Quizá no debía involucrarse en aquel asunto, pero haciendo caso omiso a su sentido de supervivencia; tomó su celular y marcó a emergencias.

Pocos minutos más tarde una ambulancia se llevaba a las hermanas, ella la seguiría en su auto. La casa parecía ser el centro de atención de la colonia. Ahora los vecinos se arremolinaban para enterarse del asunto, mientras un par de patrullas se estacionaban en el lugar.

-------------------------------End's Flash Back-------------------------------

Bajó rápidamente por elevador, descender 3 pisos era relativamente rápido, sino había bastante gente, queriendo usarlo. Corrió hacía fuera.

Un taxi se detuvo a la entrada del hospital, era el taxi que pidió. Iba a caminar hacía el, cuando chocó con alguien - Disculpe - sonrió. Pudo ver que la expresión del hombre con el chocó no fue muy grata. Se sintió intimidada y hasta cierto punto ofendida. Pesé a que, aquel hombre era joven y atractivo, no le agradó en nada su actitud.

------------------------------------

Por su parte el hombre miró de pies a cabeza y con detenimiento a la mujer con la que había chocado.

Extraño, esa chica tenía algo extraño; pero a simple vista era una mortal común y corriente. Bonita de piel blanca, ojos claros, delgada, cabello largo y negro, cejas delgadas, nariz respingada.

Pero tenía algo diferente a cualquier otra persona. Decidió que estaba invirtiendo demasiado tiempo en mirar a una simple mujer, se movió las gafas y con un gesto arrogante, continuo su camino.

La chica carraspeó - que hombre más… - volvió su mirada hacia el frente, el taxi seguía ahí. Por un momento dudo, pero su decisión ya estaba tomada, corrió hacia el auto y tan pronto estuvo ahí se subió con prisa.

El taxi arrancó, desde dentro el hombre de gafas lo miraba marcharse.

------------------------------------

Una vez que supieron que Prue estaría en cuidados intensivos, los tres acordaron que sería una buena oportunidad para llevar a cabo su plan de sanarla y salir de ahí lo más pronto posible.

Ahora Phoebe se hallaba sola con Piper, en espera de que Leo llegará con buenas nuevas.

------------------------------------

Leo mientras tanto se encontraba a un costado de la cama de la susodicha convaleciente, con las manos sobre su pecho y cabeza.

Verla así pálida y tumbada en una cama, lo conmovió hasta las lágrimas.

La más fuerte, la más decidida, pero sobre todo lo más protectora - harías lo que fuera por ellas, no es así - sonrió y su expresión de confort aumento al notar como la piel, de la mujer, iba tomando color.

Las he cuidado desde que eran unos bebes, he amado a tu hermana desde tiempo atrás, he cuidado de ti y de Phoebe por separado y juntas - los párpados de la mujer se movieron - no dejaré que nada les pase, a ninguna. ¿Entiendes Prue?

------------------------------------

El elevador se abrió, dentro el hombre del callejón permanecía como estatua. Algunas personas salieron del elevador. Miró el indicador de pisos, estaba en el segundo - un piso más.

Una señora madura, de media estatura se había quedado en el elevador. Volteó hacía él - va a visitar a un pariente? - era de esas personas que gustaba hacer platica. Recibió una mirada fulminante.

La puerta del elevador se abrió, había llegado a su destino. La señora lo observaba con detalle, mientras se cerraba la puerta de nuevo.

------------------------------------

El sonido de llaves moviéndose y la puerta rechinando al abrirse, hizo que un gato se moviera del cómodo sillón donde dormía.

Después de encender la luz, lanzó su chaqueta sobre el primer sillón con el que se topó. Dejó sus zapatos en una esquinita. Avanzo hacía la cocina, tomo un sobrecito de té. Un rato más tarde se encontraba recostada en el sofá.

Fuera, su habitación era vigilada por un hombre de chaqueta negra.

* * *

_Bueno he! aquí el tercer capítulo. Espero esten siguiendo la historia. Al fin pude habilitar la opción para Reviews Anónimos. Gomen (es ni siquiera mastico bien el inglés) me tarde en averiguar como hacerle._

_Bueno, volviendo al capítulo, se que esta corto, pero pues también ando falta de inspiración y es que estoy viendo simultaneamente otros dos. Sin más, espero que les esta gustando la historia. Y recordales lo de siempre: Cualquier duda, acalración, comentario y sugerencia, dejen sus Reviews. _

_ARIGATO!!!_


	4. Misterios Parte II

_Aclaración:_

_Ni Charmed ni ninguno de los personajes son mi propiedad (ojala y sí).  
Gracias a Aaron Spelling por estos 8 años de Charmed.  
Y gracias a todos los actores que lo hicieron posible._

_Cursiva entre notas de la autora  
En cursiva van los pensamientos_  
Subrayado las palabras de otras personas

* * *

_¿Qué es el destino?_

_El destino… es, eso lo que mucha gente describe como irrenunciable. Que no es posible escapar a el, a sus caprichos._

_¿Crees en el?_

_Si_

_¿Por qué?_

_Por que? …, porque simple y sencillamente el, es el encargado de regir tu vida, de trazar un sendero para tu andar._

_Explícame…_

_Cuando llegamos a este mundo nuestro destino ya esta escrito, por ejemplo, si chocamos ya estaba decidido. Si en ese accidente conocemos a una persona, estaba escrito que así debía ser._

_¿Quién decide por ti?_

_No lo se, creo un ser más poderoso de lo que mi imaginación pudiera imaginar._

_Dime ¿Qué es el destino?_

_No te hartas de preguntar lo mismo?_

_No tendría por que_

_No te entiendo_

_Lo harás…_

_A que te refieres?_

_Si te diera la oportunidad de elegir, que destino elegirías...?_

_Uno donde siempre este con mis seres queridos… sin importar que…_

_De ese modo trazarías tu destino?_

_¿Por que haces tantas preguntas?_

_Por que te estoy dando lo posibilidad de elegir…_

* * *

**Capitulo 4.-**

**MISTERIOS (PARTE II)**

* * *

Una gran cantidad de luces blancas y doradas comenzó arremolinarse, formaba la figura o mejor dicho silueta de un ser, un humano, claro esta. Las pequeñas luces al cabo de unos segundos tomaron la forma de un hombre canoso de unos aproximados 70 años. Sus arrugas en la frente y las canas la hacían tener un aire de sabiduría, sus ojos cansados pero radiantes al mismo tiempo reflejaba infinita calma. Llevaba puesta una túnica blanca con una franja dorada al frente de esta.

Estaba "custodiado" por detrás de unos 5 hombres, que vestían igual que él. Al frente tenía a un hombre de color y calva, que con mirada dura, aguardaba a que el anciano rompiera el sepulcral silencio que se apoderara del lugar. Antes de hablar el hombre de túnica miró con curiosidad y cierto interés a los seres detrás del primero, un par de personas le hacían compañía, eran dos mujeres, una joven y mujer ya mayor; ambas iban vestidas de negro con una gabardina y pantalones negros, que les llegaban hasta los tobillos.

Esta de acuerdo – inició el hombre de color. Que remedio el anciano no había querido romper el silencio. Como respuesta el hombre sabio asintió – Entonces que se selle este pacto – levantó las manos, el hombre de canas le imitaba. Acercaron sus palmas sin hacer contacto, una luz blanca comenzó a formarse en el espacio entre ellas. Un remolino de viento los envolvió. Las personas que los rodeaban mantenían las manos al frente como conteniendo todo aquel poder que amenazaba con liberarse.

Una explosión de luz cegó todo el lugar, segundos después todo volvía a la normalidad ambos hombres aún permanecían con las manos en el aire. Sus "soportes" permanecían inmóviles y expectantes ante la reacción de su respectivo líder.

El pacto esta hecho y sellado – habló primero el hombre mayor.

No hay marcha atrás – agregó el otro.

Por el… - inició.

… Bien… – añadió.

… Mayor – finalizaron los demás.

Los de túnica se marcharon de la misma manera en la que llegaron. Entre miles de pequeñas luces blancas y doradas.

Esas lucecillas, les dan una apariencia demasiado angelical – comentó el líder del otro grupo. Los tres se miraron entre sí. Sin decir una palabra al primer movimiento del hombre al frente se fueron casi de manera instantánea dejando un pequeño rastro de humo que se desvaneció casi al instante.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Entonces ya pueden darlas de alta – con fingido asombro y verdadera alegría la menor de la descendencia Halliwell, celebraba las noticias de los médicos a cargo de sus hermanas.

Los médicos entre sorprendidos, aturdidos y un tanto altivos, por los resultados de las hermanas Halliwell. Acababan de firmar el documento que las daba de alta a partir de esa mañana. Con verdadero asombro se retiraron comentando entre ellos, ese hecho tan insólito, una resuperación de cirugía en tan solo un día era verdaderamente asombrosa – _un milagro u obra de la magia_ – como era costumbre de escuchar comentar a las enfermeras de piso.

Phoebe miró con pícara sonrisa cómplice a su guía blanco – unió las palmas y apoyó la barbilla en ellas – y bien, que te parece si visitamos a la cráneo abierto! – caminó como cuando lo hacía de pequeña, balanceándose de un lado a otro.

Phoebe – reprendió el "ángel". Estaba contento, pero un tanto temeroso, estos últimos días, ningún demonio había movido mano y eso era para preocuparse. Pero quizás tendría más tiempo, hablaría con las chicas al volver a casa.

-----------------

Estaba despertando de un extraño sueño, cuando notó su habitación. No tenía que ser bruja para saber que estaba en un hospital, recuperándose de quien sabe que cosa, la verdad no recordaba mucho. Simplemente para ella el tiempo no había pasado.

Unos toques a la puerta, le hicieron volver a su cuerpo, trataba de concentrarse en su proyección astral, pero al parecer aún estaba débil. Quiso responder al llamado, pero no pudo, su cuerpo aún resentía tanta actividad. Escucho murmullos, entre los que reconoció la melodiosa voz de su hermanita y de Leo.

Seguro aún duerme – escucho decir al hombre.

Pero yo quiero… – protesto como niña de 6 años, peleando por que le comprarán algún juguetito. Sin esperar a que el guía volviera a abrir la boca, se introdujo en el cuarto.

-------

Apenas entró pudo verla despierta, aún recostada en la cama, pero ya sin todos aquellos aparatos. Los labios se movieron pero ningún sonido salió, sin embargo aquellas palabras tan molestas en otro tiempo, solo le impregnaron más ganas de abrazar a la mujer convaleciente.

Te he dicho mil veces que no me gusta que me digas así! – protestó al prácticamente tirarse sobre su hermana. Un quejido de dolor le hizo soltarla, levantando las manos de golpe y poniendo una sonrisa típica en ella de algo así como "lo siento".

-------

Phoeeebs! – susurró la bruja mayor.

Uuuuuuuyyy! – masculló la aludida – Leo!

El mencionado miraba divertido la escena. Un ruido les hizo voltear hacia la puerta. Parada junto al marco, con algunas vendas en la frente, miraba con ternura la escena, la mediana de las hermanas – Te quiero – pronunció cuando cruzaron miradas.

Te quiero – los labios de la mayor se movieron y esas palabras, fueron el detonante de gruesas lágrimas de alegría.

Que haces en pie – regañó la menor.

Phoebe!

Ya se, ya se – fingió indignación ante la derrota – anda ven!, que esperas – apuró – solo faltabas tu – le guiñó un ojo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Había llegado al hospital, para saber como habían amanecido las hermanas. Con calma y con los nervios de punta por temor a toparse con la menor, aspiró profundamente y exhaló con dificultad. El elevador indicó su llegada al piso. Se jugó las manos antes de decidirse a salir del elevador.

Caminó los pasillos con pesadez, el olor a hospital, jamás le había gustado, pero bueno. Llegó a la casilla de la enfermera de guardia y preguntó. Abrió los ojos de sorpresa al saber que las hermanas estaban dadas de alta desde hace un par de minutos.

Gracias – la enfermera sonrió y cerró la página de consulta del hospital. Continúo hacía los cuartos, no sabía por que, pero una sensación de vacío se formo en su estomago, era tan fuerte, que sintió nauseas. Pero prefirió calmarse, creyó que tal vez se debía a tanto estrés acumulado.

Volvió a aspirar aire y exhaló. De nuevo aquella sensación, iba a encaminarse cuando la escena frente a ella la mantuvo de pie inmóvil. Tan solo observando.

Phoebe!

Ya se, ya se anda ven!, que esperas solo faltabas tu 

Esa voz – La figura que entraba a la habitación era de una mujer de mediana estatura de larga cabellera castaña, con bata, bata del hospital. Sería posible – Es Phoebe – reconoció al fin la voz – _y esa debe ser Piper_ – se dio la vuelta – _entonces la de la habitación es…_

-------

Señorita? – la había visto antes, seguro. Era la mujer que había visto que las hermanas llegaran al hospital. Pensó en decirle que si así lo deseaba podía verlas. Milagrosamente ambas mujeres se habían recuperado de la noche a la mañana, literalmente.

-------

Señorita? – la voz de la enfermera la sorprendió un tanto – diga? – sonrió con naturalidad.

Sus hermanas ya están bien – habló la enfermera muy confianzuda – si desea verlas, este es el mejor momento – hizo un gesto con la mano, como diciendo "adelante".

Eh! – Abrió la boca – pues... si, imagínese! Perderme este momento – trató de no ser sarcástica, pero definitivamente eso estaba en sus genes – Gracias.

De nada – respondió extrañada la joven enfermera – felicidades, sus hermanas son muy afortunadas. Alguien allá arriba no las quiere aún.

Arqueó la ceja, ella ni se imaginaba que ese comentario parecería sarcástico, en otro momento. Pero por ahora permanecía a un pasillo de aquellas personas. Que haría, las enfrentaría o simplemente saldría corriendo como la vez anterior – No. Yo las enfrentaré. Paige Matthews, no es una cobarde! – Hizo una mueca – _creo_ – comenzó a acercarse al cuarto.

* * *

Se te ha encomendado que vayas por ella – un hombre de traje negro inclinaba la cabeza al escuchar las órdenes.

La traeré pronto – sonrió, mientras desaparecía entre una columna de fuego.

* * *

La reconocerás cuando la veas, es una mujer muy joven – la voz del hombre parecía el susurrar del viento, solo perceptible para el muchacho que tenía enfrente.

Ella es una nueva guía blanco? – la pregunta del joven pareció incomodar al hombre.

Así es – se limitó a dar explicaciones – una muy especial – agregó.

Entonces no se preocupe yo la traeré a salvo – sonrió. Sabía a la perfección que cuando se encontraba a un futuro guía, los demonios siempre intentaban apoderarse de sus poderes y ni que hablar de los ángeles negros.

Te lo encargo mucho, por favor – una vez terminada la platica. El joven, que por cierto tenía ojos verdes, se desvaneció entre miles de pequeñas luces, típicas de seres como él.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Y así fue como nosotros – miró a su cuñado – llegamos al hospital.

Extraño – concluyó igual que ellos – y aún no saben quién fue?

Ni idea – se encogió de hombros.

Ahora que están bien, puedo ir arriba y preguntar.

Esa es una buena idea – apoyó.

Tengan cuidado – las miró como un padre a su hijas.

Descuida cariño, estaremos bien – sonrió.

Habla por ti – protestó – yo tengo hambre.

Phoebe!

Que? Es la verdad.

Basta las dos – interrumpió – tu – la señalo – vete a desayunar! Y tú – señaló a la otra – ven conmigo.

Es una orden, por que si es una orden señorita… - amenazó

Que? – Retó con la mirada a la mediana – soy la mayor obedezcan!

OK, está bien – levanto las manos al aire, mientras balbuceaba.

Las dos mujeres comenzaron a reír, después de que la menor saliera. Insultándolas probablemente o repitiendo alguna de las frases que solían decirle.

Estoy más tranquila – golpeó suavemente el dorso de la mano de su hermana.

El poder de tres esta a salvo – sonrió – pero ustedes están bien y eso es más importante.

Más aún que poder de tres – añadió.

Piper, no digas eso – entrecerró los ojos.

Es la verdad Prue – se retiro un mechón de cabello – si no fuera por el dichoso poder de tres, tu no… – meditó – nosotras no estaríamos aquí – mostró el cuarto.

Pero entonces mucha gente inocente habría muerto, convertido en esclavo o demonio, y no se cuanta cosa más – intentó sentarse.

Si y Phoebe tampoco se habría convertido en una Banshee, ni yo en un wéndigo y tu jamás sabrías que se siente ser perro – comenzaba a dar vueltas y a mover las manos por los aires.

Ey! Tranquila – le llamó – pero aquí estamos.

Y si en todo este tiempo, algo sale mal – sus ojos se volvieron tristes – ya perdimos a mamá, no quiero perder a ninguna de ustedes.

Yo siempre las cuidaré.

Ves! Ese es el punto – señaló con el dedo.

Que? – frunció el ceño.

Tu te arriesgas!, no quiero que lo hagas – se sentó de nuevo – no quiero que termines como mamá.

Piper – tomó su rostro entre sus manos – eso no pasará – la otra trataba de voltear hacia otro lado – mírame – ordenó – no pasará – la seguridad en la forma de hablar de su hermana, reconfortó por momentos a su corazón, pero algo en su interior le decía que las cosas serían diferentes.

Si te perdiera – sus ojos amenazaban con dejar escapar un par de lágrimas – yo no sabría que hacer…

Jamás… lo juró - su promesa sonó tan distante, incluso para ella misma. De nuevo aquella sensación la hizo mirar hacia la puerta. Esa sensación que le advirtiera sobre Shax.

¿Que? Que ves… - sorprendida por la reacción, ella también volteó hacia la puerta – que…

Nada – sonrió – pensé… - miró la cara de confusión – nada, nada. Ven acá – la llamó con los brazos abiertos.

Mmmm, me gusta esto – sonrió mientras se acurrucaba en el pecho de la bruja.

No te acostumbres, mucho – cerró los ojos – no será siempre.

Oigan! Yo también quiero abrazó – hizo un puchero – no se vale excluirme! – protesto como niña.

Ven! – llamó, abriendo los brazos de nuevo.

Si!!! – saltó hacía el lado opuesto de donde se encontraba la otra y acomodó la cabeza en el cuello de su hermana, mientras con sus brazos cubría a la mediana – uyyyy que rico estar así.

No te acostumbres – repitió la mediana.

A no?

No, no será siempre – sonrió tocándole la nariz con el dedo índice.

------------

Iba completamente decidida a entrar al cuarto, cuando escuchó la conversación entre ellos.

Basta las dos, tu vete a desayunar!, Y tú ven conmigo.

Es una orden, por que si es una orden señorita… 

Que? soy la mayor obedezcan!

Con solo escuchar el sonido de pasos de una de ellas, corrió a sentarse en las bancas que estaban a unos centímetros de ahí. Tomó como pudo una revista sobre la pequeña mesa que estaba cerca. Observó el momento en el que Phoebe salía del cuarto. Largo rato permaneció ahí fingiendo que miraba interesadamente la revista, aunque la verdad, aún si se hubiera interesado por la revista no sería esa, pues era de esas que mostraban los medicamentos que consumían algunos deportistas, tan solo un artículo en ella fue interesante y ese hablaba de un beisbolista que comenzaba a tomar fama.

Desvió ligeramente la mirada y vio como Phoebe volvía al cuarto. Aspiro profundo por enésima ocasión y se levantó dejando la revista en su lugar. Camino, cada paso que daba parecía que el pequeño tramo que la separaba de la verdad, se hacía cada vez más largo y difícil de caminar. Justo pensaba que debía quizá hacerlo en otra ocasión, era ya, demasiado tarde; se encontraba en la entrada del lugar y ya había tocado la puerta. Ahora las tres hermanas la miraban ahí parada como si fuera un bicho raro. Le llamó la atención encontrarlas abrazadas a las tres – _cuanto me hubiera gustado tener un hermano o hermana_ – sacudió un poco la cabeza y de nuevo miró a las hermanas que seguían en la misma posición. A ella le pareció que el movimiento que hizo a continuación, la "mayor" según ella supuso, fue como protegiendo a las otras dos al levantarse y ante ponerse. Sonrió lo más tranquilamente posible.

Ho… holaa – saludo moviendo la palma de un lado a otro – ustedes no me conocen.

Algo que no sepamos – comentó la de melena larga y castaña. Tras esto recibió un leve golpe en el brazo de parte de la rubia, además de un gesto reprobatorio de la otra.

Lo siento – sonrió tontamente – soy Paige Matthews y... – los nervios le hacían sentir el temblor de sus piernas.

Y…. – la morena de cabello negro comenzaba a impacientarse.

Yo las traje aquí – rió con sarcasmo e hizo un gesto singular con la boca.

Las hermanas quedaron inmóviles, así que ella era, aquella persona.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lejos de ahí, en la enorme mansión. Aún permanecía con los cristales rotos y la madera a medio caer. La puerta del ático estaba cerrada y el libro permanecía en su lugar. Sin embargo algo en el comenzó a modificarse. El símbolo de la triqueta, el símbolo del poder de tres comenzó a brillar, primero dorado, luego naranja hasta convertirse en rojo fuego. Se abrió de golpe en la página donde estaba escrito el hechizo del _poder de tres_. Las letras de esta comenzaron a desaparecer, convirtiéndose en pequeñas luces azules que salían del libro. De golpe el libro volvió a cerrarse y el símbolo de las hechiceras se separó.

---------

Abajo en el recibidor, el candelabro comenzó a sacudirse suavemente hasta que su movimiento se volvió violento, una luz azul baño todo el lugar y así como comenzó terminó. Una pequeña luz blanca salió del candelabro y desapareció por la puerta.

* * *

_Para comenzar quiero felicitar a todos por este año que comienza y que ojala este año puedan cumplir con todo lo que se proponen. _

_Y al fin pude terminar este capitulo. Se que son muy cortitos, pero prometo que los siguientes serán más extendidos._

_Espero sigan dejando sus reviews, todos son importantes._


	5. Una pequeña parte de la verdad

_Aclaración:_

_Ni Charmed ni ninguno de los personajes son de mi propiedad (ojala y sí).Gracias a Aaron Spelling por estos 8 años de Charmed.  
Y gracias a todos los que lo hicieron posible._

_Y para seguir mejor la historia:  
Cursiva entre notas de la autora  
En cursiva van los pensamientos_  
Subrayado las palabras de otras personas

* * *

_Prudence Halliwell_

_1970 – 2001_

* * *

**Capitulo 5.-**

**Una pequeña parte de la verdad**

* * *

Ya debería estar aquí – parecía perder la paciencia con cada paso que daba. Sus manos comenzaban a chispear.

No desesperes, si esa bruja decide romper el trato, entonces tenemos con que amenazarla – la voz lúgubre retumbó en el lugar. El dueño de aquella fría y a la vez espeluznante voz no podía vérsele nada más que las negras manos que salían por las mangas de la ropa. A decir verdad esas manos y los relucientes ojos rojos, bajo la capucha, era todo lo que podía apreciarse de ese ser.

Pero se supone que el plan no debía ser así – se detuvo en medio del lugar, en su rostro había furia e inconformidad.

Solo obtuvieron más tiempo, el resultado será el mismo.

El hombre tembló al escuchar la voz del ser – eso espero – se atrevió a cuestionar, temiendo pagar caro su osadía. Pero aquel ser lo ignoró como cual basura.

Esa chica – agregó recordando los sucesos – hay algo en ella…

Deja de preocuparte por tonterías – su voz denotó que ya estaba hartó. Sin avisó lanzó una bola de energía a los pies del hombre, que por primera vez mostró el temor que le tenía – ella solo es un obstáculo, que pronto será eliminado.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vaya esto si que es un desastre – escaneo con la mirada todo lo que quedaba de su sala.

Y ni que hablar de la puerta – toco un pedazo de madera que provocó que todas las astillas cayeran al suelo – uh!

Phoebe no toques nada – advirtió. Se dirigió a la cocina.

Aquí viven – la chica de cabellera negra les seguía los pasos.

Lindo, no? – mostró los dientes en una enorme sonrisa.

Ya lo creo – arqueó la ceja, trataba de imaginar como se podría vivir en un lugar así.

Prue!, Phoebe! – llamó a gritos desde la cocina. Las hermanas alarmadas casi corrieron. Pero se asomó sacudiéndose el "polvo" en sus ropas – la cocina esta intacta – sonrió satisfecha.

Y todo eso – apuntó la harina en su cabello.

El ataque de la harina asesina – la abrazó.

Prue! – la aludida ya había llegado al pie de las escaleras cuando escuchó su nombre. La joven las miraba divertida y confundida.

Están locas – se limitó a decir – y dime ¿Qué hacías por este rumbo?

Eh! – hizo movimientos graciosos con las manos, mientras su cabeza trabajaba en una buena excusa – _que bien Paige!_ – las otras dos llegaron a su lado.

¿De que hablan? – aún mantenía prisionera a la rubia.

Paige me iba decir que hacía por aquí – sonrió mirando a la joven en espera de su respuesta.

Bueno – comenzó un tanto ataviada – yo… soy trabajadora social – las mujeres la miraban expectantes – y tenía que revisar un caso… que me… asignaron – sonrió triunfante.

Ya veo – apoyó completamente extasiada la menor – tu eres como un ángel – agregó. Las tres voltearon a verla – no lo creen así?

Si – respondió la mayor.

------ Flash Back ------

Soy Paige Matthews

Vaya otra P, no lo creen interesante? – se mostró orgullosa de su observación, en espera de la aprobación de sus hermanas.

Si mucho – apoyó recelosa la mediana.

Es que quería saber como estaban – sonrió intimidada por la mirada aceituna de la mayor – y bueno ya me voy.

Espera – ordenó. Ese tono no le gustó en nada, parecía que quería dominarla o algo así – nos debes una explicación.

Está bien – aceptó al darse cuenta de lo justo que eran las palabras – verán…

------

No es un demonio eso es claro – la rubia permanecía mirando hacía la ventana. Los reporteros seguían ahí y después de que la chica saliera un policía pido hablar con las tres.

Aún así no me quedo claro del porque nos ayudo, ni siquiera le preguntamos que hacía por nuestra casa – como era su costumbre paseaba por toda la habitación.

Debemos tener cuidado – declaró – ningún demonio ha hecho acto de presencia y eso no esta bien – agregó – era como para que nos dieran el tiro de gracia y aún así no hicieron nada. Phoebe – miró lo distante que se mostraba la rubia.

Las palabras de la ojiverde la dejaron helada. Con todo lo que ocurrió había olvidado el trato que hizo. Seguramente estaban esperándola, seguramente irían por ella. Eso si no se presentaba en el inframundo antes de que ellos lo hicieran en su casa.

Phoebe – llamó de nuevo.

Lo siento estaba pensando en lo que dijiste – hizo una mueca. Se levantó y tomó las manos de ambas mujeres – hay que prepararnos nos iremos hoy mismo a casa. Las dos sonrieron, mientras ella ocultaba su preocupación – _Cole_.

------ End's Flash Back ------

El hombre de sus pensamientos estaba caminando sigilosamente por unos pasillos, iluminados solamente por antorchas, parecía escapar de algo o alguien. Así anduvo un rato hasta que se perdió entre la negrura del lugar – _Phoebe, espero que tu y tus hermanas estén bien, aquí hay algo raro. Lo sé._

* * *

Un tintineo como el de campanillas se escuchó al pie de las escaleras. Mientras miles de luces se arremolinaban para formar la figura del guía blanco – chicas! – llamó. No recibió respuesta, así que decidió subir las escaleras – _seguro están en el ático_ – pero antes de llegar al segundo piso, fue interceptado.

Cielo – sonrió amenazadora – te tardaste – más tardó en pronunciar las palabras, que asirlo por la camisa – no tengo poderes! – anunció.

Leo, querido – apareció la rubia y casi con la misma cólera de su hermana se fue sobre él – verdad que hay una buena explicación para esto – amenazó – mas te vale – masculló entre dientes.

Oigan! – trató de calmarlas. En sus manos sostenía el libro de las sombras – OIGAN – levantó la voz al notarse ignorada – estoy segura de que L-e-o, nos explicará esto – decía al tiempo que le quitaba de encima a sus hermanas – pero lo hará mejor si tú mano no esta en su cuello – advirtió a la castaña.

Lo siento – retiró por completo sus manos, de un asustado hombre – lo siento cariño – volvió a sonreír. Bajó las escaleras junto a la rubia. La mayor le seguía y el guía iba tras ellas.

Pueden explicarme como es eso de que no tienen poderes – terminaba de bajar las escaleras, mientras las hermanas ya habían tomado su lugar en la sala, como siempre, la mayor depositaba en la pequeña mesa el pesado libro.

Velo por ti mismo – se hizo a un lado. El símbolo del libro se había separado – a menos que yo las haya atacado y no lo recuerde. Esto – señalo – debería estar unido.

Y no solo eso – agregó. Sus manos comenzaron a buscar el hechizo del poder de tres – ves esto – tocó la hoja en blanco.

Es una hoja en blanco – temió dar su respuesta ante la mirada de las tres mujeres. Pero sobre todo la de su mujer y la ojiverde. Sus temores se volvieron mayores al recibir una reprimenda de la castaña.

No Leo – trató de mantener la calma – aquí debería estar el hechizo del poder de tres – movió las manos – y ya no esta. Entiendes?

Ha sucedido algo extraño en mi ausencia? – intentó buscar respuestas.

No – respondieron al unísono.

Lo único fuera de lo común, es esa chica, pero es tan normal como nosotras! – La mirada de la castaña se fue sobre ella – bueno de acuerdo ella es más normal que nosotras – la otra sonrió satisfecha.

Están seguras? – parecía no estar convencido del todo.

Si – reafirmó la rubia.

Dio casi una vuelta a la sala mientras sostenía su barbilla con una mano y se apoyaba en la otra – esperen – frunció el ceño.

¿Que? – la mayor le miró de la misma forma.

¿Qué chica? – inquirió. Las mujeres se miraron entre sí. La rubia y la ojiverde lo llevaron hacía el sofá. Su mujer lo tomó, por detrás, de los hombros.

Tenemos que explicarte algo – sonrieron las tres – y después tú – tocó su nariz – nos explicarás que averiguaste allá arriba – levantó la cara – de acuerdo.

Chicas – intentó hablar.

Aha – Negó la castaña – escucha – Resignado se apoyo en el respaldo del mueble y prestó oídos a las tres.

* * *

Las fechas no coinciden – caminaba hacía la calle – no coinciden – repitió – debo ir al orfanato.

Un hombre iba tras ella desde que salió de su trabajo. Le seguía considerablemente cerca. En tanto ella caminaba distraída con sus pensamientos.

Un tintineo la hizo detenerse y mirar extrañada la calle y a la gente – que extraño – era la tercera ocasión que escuchaba esos tintineos. La primera vez fue en la casa de las hermanas, pero creyó que tan solo fue su imaginación. Entonces decidió no darle mucha importancia. Sin embargo volvió a escucharlos cuando estaba en su escritorio y ahora. Volteó hacía las tiendas, pero eran de ropa y electrónicos. Torció la boca, se encogió de hombros y siguió caminando.

* * *

¿Estás segura de lo que ves? – no confiaba y eso era claro.

Más que nunca – la voz que sonó fue la de una mujer. Vestida con poca ropa, esta le miraba con seguridad.

Si fallas – advirtió – lo pagarás con la vida.

No te preocupes – se aproximo a él – mi vida es poco precio que pagarías si todo sale mal – por un instante pareció ser la mujer quién controlaba todo.

Entonces quien debe morir es – arqueó la ceja dejando la frase al aire.

La joven – sonrió más que satisfecha por ser ella quién la terminara.

Eres muy útil… - la rodeó – Oráculo.

Ese es mi trabajo – se mantuvo en una posición hasta que el hombre se desvaneció.

Tontos – movió la mano sobre una especie de recipiente – hoy comienza el principio de su fin – el líquido en el recipiente se revolvió dejando ver la imagen de la joven chica que caminaba tranquilamente – hechiceras.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Todo esto es muy sospechoso – la castaña le servía café en una taza. Bebió.

Leo los ancianos no te dijeron nada acerca de esto – se señalo así misma.

Prue, me hubiera encantado que me dijeran algo más – negó – lo siento.

No te preocupes – la rubia acababa de entrar a la cocina con una hoja de papel en las manos.

¿Que es eso? – señaló el papel. Depositó la tetera sobre la estufa.

Ah!, esto es el hechizo que utilice contra Shax, la primera vez – sonrió y volteó la ver la cara de su cuñado. Se mordió los labios. Sus hermanas la miraban confundidas.

Parpadeó, creyó haber escuchado mal – como que la primera vez? – entrecerró los ojos.

Phoebe explícate – ordenó la castaña con las manos en la cadera – Ahora – movió la mano.

Bueno, es que… - en ese momento junto a ella se materializo de entre humo y fuego la figura de un hombre, por mucho, más alto que ella – Cole, Oh! Gracias al cielo, estás bien – lo abrazó con fuerza. Aspiró su aroma. El correspondió pero estaba nervioso y se notaba preocupado

Phoebe – le llamaron.

¿Que? – miró a las hermanas – aún no les has dicho? – miró a su novia. Ella negó – de acuerdo. Verán, Phoebe hizo un trato con el inframundo – la cara de las hermanas demostraba que no entendían.

¿Trato? – la morena miró a la rubia.

¿Que clase de trato Phoebe? – inquirió.

Prue, Piper – sus hermanas asintieron – yo prometí que me quedaría en el inframundo. Sí – levanto las palmas a la altura de sus hombros – ellos retrocedían el tiempo, para que ustedes se salvarán – se mordió los labios de nuevo, su mano sujetaba con fuerza la del hombre junto a ella.

¿Nos salváramos? – la morena frunció el ceño, entrecerró los ojos, movió las manos en el aire. Todo eso mientras le daba una vuelta completa a la mesa.

Una de nosotras no lo logro ¿verdad Phoebe? – la aludida no quiso hablar. Pero la ojiverde se lo pidió con la mirada. Ella negó tímidamente. Su mano se aferró con más fuerza a la de su amante.

Tranquila – le susurró.

Y ahora que nostras estamos a salvo… – se aventuro a preguntar, mientras tomaba asiento en una de las sillas más cercanas. El guía blanco había escuchado cada palabra y ahora trataba de calmar a su esposa - … ¿tú?

Ella debe bajar o vendrán por ella – completó el hombre.

Por esa razón no han atacado – golpeó la mesa. Todos ahí se sobresaltaron al ver furiosa a la bruja – están esperando que bajes, para que puedan atacarnos – concluyó con fuego en los ojos.

Precisamente – dio la razón. Su compañera lo miró expectante – es la verdad amor, ellos esperan verlas indefensas.

Y si una falta – dedujo.

El poder de tres no existe… - la morena se detuvo al fin.

Y ellos tienen ventaja al tener a una de nosotras en el inframundo – terminó la ojiverde.

¿Que hacemos? – sus ojos entristecieron.

La mayor abrió los brazos y la rodeó – no lo sé – le dio un beso en la cabeza. La morena mantenía sus manos cerca de su pecho – pero no dejaré que te alejen de nosotras – el hombre-demonio la miró interrogante – no – la mirada de ella reflejaba determinación y fuerza.

Chicas. Aún tenemos un problema – recordó cierto detalle. Todos voltearon a verla – no tenemos poderes – el demonio reflejó más preocupación que al principio – ¿recuerdan?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El hombre que la había estado siguiendo, ahora, estaba más cerca de ella a escasos pasos. Se acercó como cual ladrón persiguiendo una joya. Sigiloso y con paso silencioso se abalanzó sobre ella. La chica grito y el le tapó la boca, para evitar que lo volviera a hacer. Aún luchando por zafarse, el hombre le dio la vuelta sin soltarla.

Abrió grande los ojos al reconocer a su captor. En lugar de golpearlo lo besó – me asustaste – rodeo el cuello del hombre.

Pensé. Darte un sustito – mostró la proporción con los dedos.

Vaya sustito – lo golpeó en el brazo – casi te pateo donde ya sabes.

Uuuyyyy, huh, eso hubiera dolido mucho – hizo una mueca de dolor.

Lo sé – levantó la barbilla. De su bolso sacó un par de llaves – ¿me acompañas?

Claro – la tomó por la cintura. Para después besarle el cuello.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Será mejor que me quede esta noche – besó su frente.

¿Lo harías por mí? – jugaba con la corbata.

Por ti mataría, lo sabes – la abrazó con más ahínco.

Ella aspiraba su perfume, eso era lindo de él. Hasta en momentos así olía rico – pero no deseo que lo sigas haciendo – el tono triste que salió de sus labios lo consterno.

Estarás bien, no dejare que nos separen – levantó el rostro de la mujer y rozó sus labios con los de ella.

Te amo – susurró. Para después dejarse embriagar por aquellos labios.

------

Se llevó una mano a la espalda y la arqueó ligeramente, torció la cara de dolor y siguió pasando las hojas del libro – nada – miró hacía la enorme ventana detrás suyo. La noche comenzaba a caer y Leo no había vuelto. Se sobó el cuello con una mano, la otra permanecía sobre las hojas del libro. Pensó en estar en su suave y reconfortante cama, la sensación de descanso y la suave tela cubriéndole le hizo sonreír ampliamente. Aquella sensación le había dejado unas enormes ganas de descansar unos minutos. Miró de nuevo el libro, torció la boca en una mueca, para después cerrarlo pesadamente.

Iré a descansar un rato – se dijo así misma al cerrar la puerta del ático. La sensación de haberlo hecho antes del mismo modo la dejó extrañada – Huh, dejavu – se encaminó hacía su habitación.

Escuchó risas en la habitación de su hermanita. Se detuvo frente a la puerta y golpeo sin consideración de la gente adentro – oigan!, no hagan escándalo – de nuevo risas.

Descuida – se escucho el caer de un bulto al suelo y de nuevo risas. La mueca que hizo fue de desagrado.

Ay! Phoebe, no hagan esas cosas – retomó su camino.

Llegó hasta la puerta de su habitación. Abrió y encendió la luz, el sol ya se había ocultado minutos atrás.

-----

Estaba terminando de enjuagarse la boca. Y Piper estaba arreglándose el cabello cuando los gritos de una de ellas se escucho por toda la casa - ¡PHOEBE, PIPER, CHICOS! – Piper no lo pensó dos veces corrió enseguida, seguida de su esposo. En el camino se toparon con la rubia y su demonio.

¿Que fue eso? – preguntó el demonio corriendo solo con los boxers puestos.

Ay por Dios!, que no conoces los pantalones? – la castaña se cubrió los ojos.

Prue, que sucede – inquirió su cuñado al verla de pie frente a su cama. Ella lo miró y le señaló su cama – ¿pero que? – se asomó y lo que vio lo dejó pasmado.

La castaña abrió la boca y la rubia intentaba mirar dentro de la habitación. Cuando al fin lo logro lo primero que pudo decir fue - ¿Qué haces…? – señaló la cama.

En ella se encontraba su hermana, pegada a la cabecera. Los miraba asustada - ¿Qué sucede?

Hay dos – observó la castaña.

Cole amor – le jaló el brazo – pellízcame.

¿Pero… porque? – preguntó confundido.

Seguro es un sueño – dijo – porque no tenemos poderes. Así que… - vaciló – eso no es una proyección astral, o sí – miró a su hermana que seguía en la misma posición.

La que permanecía acostada en la cama se levantó y camino hacia el tocador. Quedó frente a frente a la otra. Intentó tocarla y en ese momento se desvaneció. La morena levanto el dedo índice señalando el lugar donde había estado la desvanecida. Miró a todos.

Era una proyección – concluyó.

Piper eso es imposible – corrigió.

Phoebe tú misma lo viste.

Lo se amor – la morena había caminado hasta su cama y se sentó. Aturdida y mareada, la cabeza le comenzó a doler.

Si Prue tiene poderes – el guía blanco se acercó a su protegida, para revisarla – eso quiere decir que ustedes también han recuperado los suyos.

No me siento con poderes – aclaró.

Piper, intenta explotar… – observó toda la habitación, tratando de encontrar algo que no sirviera - … esa maceta – señaló una pequeña maceta cerca de la ventana.

Ok – levantó las manos y la maceta se hizo pedazos – que bien – movió la cabeza.

El libro! – Grito de pronto – Cole, acompáñame – tomó su mano y lo jaló.

Pero antes de poder llegar lejos el libro paso a un costado de ellos, flotando en el aire. Ambos se detuvieron – viste eso.

Uuuh, huh, wow, wow – fue todo lo que salió de su boca, mientras señalaba con insistencia el libro. Que continuaba su camino.

------

Estaba sirviendo un vaso con agua y al darse la vuelta el libro pasó frente a ella. Del susto soltó el vaso, su esposo y hermana levantaron la vista. Ella señalaba el libro que se hallaba frente a la morena, flotando en el aire.

Prue – llamaron desde la puerta – ¿has sido tú? – todos voltearon a verla. Ella claramente no sabía que responder.

El libro de pronto cayó al suelo. Todos fijaron su vista en él. Seguía igual que en la mañana, con el símbolo separado. El ángel presintió que algo andaba mal, miró a su esposa y ella comprendió en silencio.

Se acercó a ella y le dio un beso – te espero temprano – correspondió al beso. Su esposo se marchaba de nuevo entre miles de luces.

* * *

_Bueno hasta aquí este capitulo. Ojala les guste.  
Hay muchas incógnitas losé. Pero prometo irlas aclarando con el avance que tenga la historia.  
Recuerden (aun que parezca lorito) dejar sus reviews, son muy importantes, los lectores son los que le dan importancia a las historias._

_Un beso y ojala sigan leyendo mi historia._

_ARIGATO!_


	6. Sombrio Futuro

_Aclaración:_

_Ni Charmed ni ninguno de los personajes son de mi propiedad .  
Gracias a Aaron Spelling por estos 8 años de Charmed. Y gracias a todos los que lo hicieron posible._

_Tips para seguir mejor la historia:  
Cursiva entre notas de la autora  
En cursiva van los pensamientos_  
Subrayado las palabras de otras personas

* * *

_Invocación_

_Tú que con nosotras vida compartiste  
Déjanos verte, Déjanos sentirte  
Hazte hermana, presente  
Déjanos poder verte_

* * *

**Capitulo 6.-**

**Sombrío Futuro**

* * *

Las hechiceras aún están con vida – la escabrosa voz inundó el lugar, el frío e imponente tono, era capaz de hacer temblar al más valiente. Pero al parecer, al extraño hombre frente a él, le pareció como si cualquier persona hubiera susurrado. Con calma y paso lento se acercó al dueño de aquella voz.

Desea que vuelva – adivinando los deseos de su señor, habló.

No me interesa cual de las tres sea o si son las tres de un tiró, solo aniquílalas – sentenció.

A la orden, a los pies del fornido hombre comenzó a formarse un pequeño remolino. Mientras sus largos cabellos grisáceos se mecían. Un pequeño trueno dejó marca en el suelo, como anunciante de la partida de aquel ser.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Con las manos en la cien, y un no muy discreto gesto de dolor; apretaba los ojos, como si eso disminuyera su sufrimiento. Aún tenía puesta su bata de dormir y luchaba por concentrarse. Su cabellos se revolvían con el viento producido por todos los objetos volando a su alrededor.

Esto esta mal – gritó. El ruido del viento apenas podía dejarle escuchar sus propios pensamientos.

Leo dijo que vendría pronto – sujetaba con fuerza su cabello, para evitar que le tapara la vista.

¿Ustedes no pueden hacer algo?, si sigue así se puede hacer daño – abrazaba a la rubia, tras ellos se resguardaba la morena. Todos miraban desde la entrada de la habitación.

Lo haríamos, pero podríamos hacerle más daño – su mente maquino infinidad de hechizos posibles. Pero ya no fueron necesarios. Toda la tempestad en aquel pequeño espacio pareció detenerse.

De rodillas en el suelo, no se movía. Si respiración era pausada incluso parecía trabajosa. Sus manos cayeron pesadamente a la alfombra, su cuerpo les imitó segundos después. Estaba inconsciente.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Entonces nos vemos mañana temprano – guiñó un ojo de forma pícara y tan encantadoramente como se podía. Ella cerró las puerta detrás de el.

Si, ya no veremos mañana – sonrió de oreja a oreja. Tiró su bolsa al sofá, y aventó los zapatos dentro de su habitación – uyyy – se masajeó las manos después de acomodarse en una de las sillas del pequeño comedor de su departamento.

Sabes que sería relajante en este momento, mi querida Paige – hablaba consigo misma – una taza de café.

Una taza dentro de la alacena comenzó a tintinear a convertirse en pequeñas luces.

Se torció un poco a la derecha y su espalda tronó, como acomodándose - Y sería bueno que estuviera caliente, si señor – levantó las manos.

La taza desapareció por completo de la alacena, apareció en la mesa. Miles de luces azules se dejaron caer dentro de la taza y se convirtieron en agua - ¿Cómo? – Parpadeó con gesto de miedo - ¿Qué demonios? – se levantó bruscamente de la mesa, con esto la silla en la que se encontraba terminó en el suelo – Ay!, por Dios. Que esta ocurriendo? – se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¿Un desequilibrio? – El hombre maduro de cabello castaño asintió – pero…

Ha ocurrido algo inesperado – la paciencia comenzaba a acabarse. Sus "superiores" solo le daban vueltas.

Esperen, yo tengo tres protegidas y creo que lo mínimo que debo saber es que ocurre – durante todo ese tiempo había permanecido con los brazos cruzados, ahora solo los mantenía a sus costados – si confiaron en mí para protegerlas, yo espero que al menos me ayud…

Lo que nosotros protegemos es la magia en sí. No solo a tus brujas o las de los demás guías.

Si, pero… - el gesto de aquel anciano fue de irritación – ellas mantienen el equilibrio de la magia. Si ellas faltan, el otro bando gana.

Nosotros solo buscamos el bien mayor – finalizó. Su cuerpo se convirtió en miles de luces, que pasaron a un costado de él.

¿Qué rayos esta pasando?

Quieres hacer algo bueno por ellas – habló otro anciano – Reúnelas con su pasado.

¿Pasado? – arqueó la ceja sin comprender.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Estoy alucinando – habló temerosa – si eso es. No he dormido bien estos últimos días – caminó hasta las escaleras para llegar a su cama – bien, bien – se sentó – dormiré un poco y… mañana estaré mejor – se deshizo de la blusa, la falda y se puso unos pans y camiseta de pijama.

Iba a sujetarse el cabello con una liga cuando un mareo le hizo perder el control. Sus rodillas toparon con el suelo y trato de agudizar la vista que comenzaba a ponérsele borrosa. Se sujetó de la cama, pero fue inútil cayó desmayada.

Desde la ventana de su habitación un felino vio en silencio toda la escena. Sin emitir sonido alguno se dirigió hacia las calles de la ciudad.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aún no entiendo que sucede – bebió un poco de té – por que nosotras no tenemos problemas – la rubia se encogió de hombros. Una columna de humo se formo junto a la última.

¿Que paso? – Preguntó con ansiedad – dime…

Te están buscando – soltó.

Afortunadamente pusimos ese hechizo – dejó la taza sobre la mesita – pero eso solo nos dará un poco de tiempo – habló con preocupación.

Será mejor que subamos, para ver si aún duerme – aclaró.

Si estuviera despierta, ya lo sabríamos – movió la cabeza en negación.

Bueno, es que. Estoy preocupada – abrazó al hombre a su lado – y tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto.

No por favor – casi suplicó – no me des… - movió las manos - … más motivos para preocuparme. Aún nos investigan por lo del doctor, Darril nos ha ayudado mucho, pero…

Oigan. Tranquilícense – besó las manos de la rubia – Leo y yo las protegeremos.

Pero no por mucho tiempo.

Las dos hermanas se miraron. Si una fallaba, las otras dos no tenían muchas oportunidades de salir bien libradas, no con tantos detrás de ellas.

Yo necesito que tú y Prue estén bien – torció la boca – solo así yo estoy bien.

Vamos que dices, tu eres fuerte – cerró los puños y los agitó – solo necesitas convencerte tu misma – le sonrió.

Phoebe. De las tres son tu y Prue las más fuertes, yo… - bajó la cabeza.

Oye no! No me digas eso. No es verdad – consoló – las tres somos fuertes, muy fuertes. Cada una a su manera.

Tengo miedo, si una de ustedes me falta, yo… - pero no pudo terminar. El abrazo que le dio la rubia calló las palabras.

Sin el poder de tres ustedes están indefensas – comentó el hombre que admiraba toda la escena.

A mi no me importa el dichoso poder de tres – dijo aún abrazada a su hermana.

Piper! – reprendió.

Es la verdad – entrecerró los ojos – por culpa de eso estamos así.

Piper – se abrazaron con más fuerza.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El roció de la mañana había cubierto las hojas del árbol frente a la casa. Uno que otro vecino aún paseaba a su mascota con ligera desconfianza en la baqueta que daba a la casa. Sin embargo, parecían olvidar con el pasar de los días.

Buenos días – saludo al recién llegado. No es que le agradara mucho, pero siendo el elegido por su hermana, que remedio. Además tenía que reconocer que había sido de mucha ayuda – café – ofreció.

No gracias, solo vine por un vaso con agua – bebió – ¿aún duerme? – miraba con fingido interés el fondo del vaso.

Sip, aún duerme – limitó su respuesta – y ¿Phoebe? – tomó un pan.

En la ducha – la miró extrañado. Había algo raro en la castaña, preparaba un desayuno con todo y flor – Leo… no ha… vuelto?

No – se estiró – con tu permiso – salió de la cocina con la bandeja en sus manos.

Por eso me agrada ser hijo único – tomó una manzana de la canasta.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mmmm – gimió. Se llevó las manos al cuello – A-u-ch – se incorporó. Con los nudillos masajeo su espalda, a la altura de la cintura - ¿Qué pasó? – arrugó la nariz. Miró el suelo y asomó los ojos a su cama - ¿Qué… - parpadeó.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Colocó la bandeja sobre la mesa de noche. Y se sentó en la cama, junto a su hermana. La movió con suma delicadeza. Pero no respondía – Prue – intentó llamándola.

Los ojos de aludida se apretaron y movió las manos para frotarse los ojos. Bostezó enormemente. Y como si nada hubiera pasado la noche anterior la miró. Acarició los largos cabellos castaños de la mediana.

¿Tu estas bien? – la castaña arrugó la nariz y frunció el ceño.

¿Te refieres a lo de anoche? – La ojiverde asintió – estoy bien – sonrió. El gesto de la morena se le antojo a pregunta – Phoebe esta bien – soltó antes de que la pregunta pudiera salir de la garganta de la mujer. Ambas sonrieron.

Se sentó y observó con nostalgia la bandeja – y ¿Leo? – preguntó por su guía blanco al tiempo que tomaba el pan tostado.

Se fue desde anoche y aún no vuelve.

Esperó que tenga buenas noticias – la expresión en su rostro dejó ver su preocupación.

Una buena explicación – corrigió la esposa del guía desde la puerta.

¿A donde vas? – ladeó la cabeza.

A decirles que ya despertaste – jaló la puerta detrás de sí, pero sin cerrarla.

Decirles? – arqueó la ceja. Pero su mente fue rápida. Seguramente el novio de su "pequeña hermana" había pasado la noche en la mansión – no importa – susurró – si sirve para protegerlas en mi ausencia – miró hacia la ventana.

Sabía a la perfección que lo que ocurría no podían ser más, que malas noticias, no quería precipitarse, pero algo en su interior se lo decía. Solo esperaba tener tiempo – antes de que algo malo ocurra…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era ya tarde. Estaba a unas horas de salir de su trabajo y durante todo el día nada extraño sucedió. Comenzaba a pensar que efectivamente había trabajado mucho esos últimos días y que el encuentro con esa familia la había desgastado físicamente – y también emocionalmente.

¿Dijiste algo? – la mujer del escritorio a un lado suyo le habló.

Ah! No, no es nada – sonrió. Miró su reloj, la cantidad de papeles y carpetas en su escritorio era abundante. Suspiró y tomo una de las carpetas más gruesas.

Que desconsideradas – bufó – ni siquiera una cena o unas flores de GRACIAS POR SALVARNOS – pasaba los papeles sin mirarlos realmente.

La mujer volteó a verla extrañada. Lo que vio le provocó una risa tímida. La joven "revisaba" papeles mientras hacía caras y gestos graciosos – Paige – llamó de nuevo.

Eh? – La aludida levantó la cabeza – ¿si?

Nada, será mejor que el jefe no te escuche hablando sola – le guiñó el ojo – o te declarará como enferma mental.

Muy graciosa – arrugó la frente, amenazando a la mujer con su lápiz.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oye no crees que deberíamos invitar a cenar a esa chica. Ya sabes como agradecimiento – se agachó una bola de fuego paso sobre su cabeza y se estrelló contra un portarretrato.

Oye!!!! – protestó la mediana. Levantó las manos. El brazo del demonio explotó, un gemido de dolor salió de su boca.

Si tal vez – se resguardo en la cocina. Un demonio apareció detrás de ella, pero antes de poder atacarla, fue interrumpida.

Piper cuidado! – fue el grito de la rubia. Se hizo a un lado. Uno de los demonios se estrelló contra la puerta, llevándose con él, al otro; ambos se lamentaron por el impacto. En ese momento ambas aprovecharon para recitar un conjuro. Ambos demonios fueron consumidos por llamas entre gritos de dolor.

Ese hechizo que pusimos esta debilitándose – se dejó caer sobre el sofá.

¿Dónde esta Cole? – se sentó junto a ella.

Con Leo, investigando eso de nuestro pasado – se encogió de hombros.

No lo entiendo – cuestionó – que se supone que no sabemos de nuestro pasado?

Bueno seguramente hay muchas cosas – levantó el dedo índice.

Como lo de nuestros poderes?

Podría ser.

------

Arriba en el ático la ojiverde revisaba hoja por hoja el libro de las sombras – debe haber algo que nos sirva – el sonido de pasos no la inquieto ni un ápice, esos pasos eran harto conocidos para ella.

Has podido encontrar algo – la castaña fue la primera en entrar.

Nada – sus ojos seguían sobre las hojas del libro.

Y con exactitud, hermana¿que es lo que buscas? – se acercó al atril.

No se algún hechizo que nos pueda decir que es aquello que no sabemos – arrugó a nariz.

Tal vez debiéramos preguntarle a mamá – la sugerencia de la castaña fue aceptada. Sus hermanas la miraron sentarse en el viejo sofá - ¿Qué?

Sabes, quizá no sea mala idea – apoyó la mediana.

Entonces ayúdenme con el hechizo – buscó la hoja.

Solo fue una sugerencia.

Pero es lo mejor idea que tenemos hasta el momento, no es así – se acercó a ella y la jaló literalmente hasta el libro.

En ese caso también deberíamos hablar con la abuela – agregó la mayor. Ambas asintieron.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peleaba cuerpo a cuerpo contra un hombre mucho más alto y fornido que el. Llevaba ventaja, pues había logrado abrirle la cien y tenía herido un brazo – vamos Balthazor – retó – no me digas que es todo lo que puedes hacer – la voz ronca y fuerte con la que hablada la heló la sangre por instantes – cuando acabe contigo iré tras tu brujita.

La mención de su amada, le hizo hervir la sangre. Olvido su miedo y sus heridas, en un acto de valentía dejo a un lado su parte humana, y como Balthazor, el demonio, utilizó todas sus fuerzas para acabar con su enemigo.

Vendrán más – decía al tiempo que trataba de rebotar los ataques del demonio – más por lo mismo.

Para eso estoy – sentenció. El hombre cayó al suelo, no tuvo tiempo de escapar el ataque lo fulminó.

Aspiró profundo y exhaló pesadamente. Era hora de volver a la casa de las hermanas. Al menos no fue inútil, pudo deshacerse de dos demonios – dos menos – pero sin información. Tal vez al guía blanco le había ido mejor.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Orbitó hasta la sala de la casa, ahí había detectado la presencia de su "cuñado" - ¿Cómo te fue? – el hombre frente a él se sorprendió unos segundos, no estaba acostumbrado del todo a las apariciones del angelito.

Nada – se dirigió a la cocina.

¿Y las hermanas? – le siguió.

En el ático – tomó una toalla y la oprimió contra su brazo herido. La sangre aún no dejaba de salir.

Se percató de la herida del brazo, sin duda era mucho más grave que el de la frente. Miró al cielo y con un gesto de resignación se acercó al herido – deja te ayudo – tomó su brazo.

No te he…

Si Phoebe te ve así – sus manos comenzaron a brillar. La luz dorada cubrió la herida y pronto su piel se regenero – seguro se preocupará mucho y de todas formas me pedirá que lo haga. Listo – retiró sus manos.

Revisó bien su brazo el guía había hecho un buen trabajo – oye! – llamó el esposo de la hechicera ya estaba en la puerta – te falta uno! – señaló su cien.

Eso te lo dejó como recuerdito – fue lo que alcanzó a escucharle.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paige, a donde vas? – un hombre robusto le llamó desde las puertas de una oficina.

A comer! – dijo un poco sarcástica.

Hay muchos papeles que ordenar – indicó.

Y yo tengo que cuidar mi estómago. Además es poco lo que me falta – retomó su camino.

Pero llegarás temprano, o se descontará de tu cheque! – amenazó.

La joven levantó la mano y la movió.

Salió al pequeño estacionamiento frente al edificio donde trabajaba. Sacó las llaves de su coche. Pero recordó que lo había llevado al taller, volvió a guardar las llaves. Un poco de polvo le hizo cosquillas estornudo. Pero no fue un estornudo común tintineó y pareció orbitar como lo hacía Leo. La sensación le quedó después de abrir los ojos.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Entre miles de luces doradas y blancas hicieron su aparición dos figuras semi-transparentes. Ambas apariciones eran mujeres, una mayor por mucho que la otra. Eran Patty y Peny Halliwell, madre y abuela de las elegidas.

Mis niñas – la abuela extendió los brazos. La castaña y la rubia se acercaron.

Querida – llamó Patty – por que nos han llamado?

Tenemos que hablar mamá – habló la mayor. Ambas mujeres intercambiaron miradas de preocupación. El tono serio que había utilizado la mayor de sus hijas la preocupó.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Iba escuchando música en el taxi. Se detuvo en el semáforo en rojo. El chofer revisó las estaciones y buscó unos papeles. El semáforo cambio a verde y un auto atrás de ellos tocó el claxon. Apurado el chofer tomó el volante y continúo.

Entre todos los autos, uno le seguía a una distancia considerable. Dentro del auto iban dos hombres vestidos de traje negro y uno llevaba un arpón, con flechas de ángel negro. El otro era el hombre del hospital con el que la joven había chocado.

El taxi dobló a la derecha. Ellos le imitaron se detuvo de nuevo en un semáforo. Esa era su oportunidad eran los únicos carros ahí. Los hombre se dirigieron miradas – para que son las flechas – habló uno.

Es por si escapa del accidente – habló en susurros. Parecía sisear.

El hombre que habló primero se concentró y en su palma se formó una bola de fuego. La dirigió hacia el auto y con buena puntería le dio al neumático derecho delantero. Segundos después el auto hizo explosión.

* * *

_Uuuuyy! Actualización continua, la verdad ya era hora de que lo hiciera, había tenido abandonada esta historia hacía ya meses (jejeje, exagero un pokito) pero después de mucho pensar y pensar, al fin me llegó la inspiración y helos aquí. _

_**Además les informó: ULTIMOS CAPITULOS.**_

_No se pierdan el final de esta historia (uuuuyy. Soné a comercial de telenovela) el punto es… este minific esta por llegar a su final y espero que sean generosos y sigan dejando sus reviews._

_Recuerden que con ellos ayudan a crecer y mejorar tanto a la historia, como a mí, la autora._

_Espero estén pendientes. Y como siempre ARIGATO!!!_


End file.
